JEWEL
by JiHyukJewel
Summary: No Summary. HaeHyuk/YAOI/ Shonen-Ai/1S abal, gaje, DLDR!


JiHyukJewel present

Tittle :

Jewel

Pair :

HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Romance

Cast and anything in this story owned by GOD and themeselves but the sory is mine

**WARNING! **

**SHONEN-AI / BL (BOYS LOVE), TYPOS, NO EDITING, OUT OF CHARACTER.**

**IF UR DON'T LIKE , PLEASE DON'T READ! I'VE WARN YOU!**

**DON'T BASH/FLAME PAIR OR CHARA**

.:::.

.:::.

HAPPY READING~~~

Sosok manis itu menghela nafas lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya dihari y cerah ini, jika kau bertanya kenapa sosok manis itu bisa seperti itu, jawabannya adalah karena sahabat nya sedari kecil belum datang juga dari tadi padahal sahabat nya itu lah yg membuat janji tapi sahabat nya sendiri yg terlambat datang.

"kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam sosok manis itu,jika tidak mengingat kalau mereka bersahabat baik sosok manis itu –Lee HyukJae- pasti sudah pergi sejak 30 menit yg lalu.

Donghae –namja yg sedari tadi HyukJae tunggu- atau bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu mengatakan kalau mereka akan bertemu di caffe biasa mereka bertemu sekitar pukul 09.00 KST tapi coba tebak pukul berapa sekarang? Ini sudah sekitar pukul 09.55 tak biasa nya namja mirip ikan itu terlambat sampai hampir satu jam sperti sekarang.

"haaaahh... apa aku pulang saja? Mungkin Donghae lupa dengan janjinya dan pergi kencan dengan yeoja,"

HyukJae mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, entah kenapa kalimat terakhir yg dia ucapkan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Berharap bahwa kalimat terakhirnya tidak benar-benar terjadi, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia sampai berharap demikian, Cinta? Apa mungkin dia mencintai namja yg sejak kecil selalu menemaninya? Jawabannya mungkin. Karena fakta nya HyukJae selalu merasa cemburu dan kesal jika melihat Dongha bersama dengan anmja atau yeoja lain, HyukJae selalu merasa bahwa ia ingin memiliki Donghae untuk dirinya sendiri.

"lebih baik aku pulang saja. Siapa tau apa yg tadi aku ucapkan benar," dengan senyum miris perlahan HyukJae berdiri dari duduknya, dia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja yg tadi ia tempati.

"hyukkie..." sebuah suara membuat HyukJae harus mengangkat kepalanya yg tadi tertunduk,

"mianhae aku terlambat," namja itu mengahampiri HyukJae yg masih berdiri disamping mejanya nya

"aku kira kau tidak akan datang," seulas senyum miris terpampang(?) diwajah HyukJae dan Donghae –namja itu- tau pasti jika HyukJae pasti marah padanya.

"mianhae... tadi Henry tidak mau ku tinggalkan," Donghae perlahan menggenggam tangan HyukJae dan membawa nya untuk kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"setidaknya kau bisa membalas pesan ku,"

Nada dingin terdengar dari suara HyukJae wajahnya pun sama dengan nada suara nya tadi, dan Donghae tau betul jika HyukJae sudah seperti ini itu berarti HyukJae sedang marah.

Ah dan perlu kuberi tahukan Henry, adalah anak tetangga Donghae tapi dia sangat lah dekat dengan Donghae hingga terkadang Henry tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Donghae.

akan sangat susah untuk membuat amarah HyukJae menghilang, sebenarnya jika boleh jujur HyukJae tidaklah marah dia hanya kesal kenapa namja ikan satu ini bisa datang dengan santainya setelah terlambat hampir satu jam belum lagi alasan kenapa dia bisa terlambat.

Huh sepertinya kau cemburu Lee HukJae.

"mianhae, sebagai balasan nya aku akan membelikan mu selusin susu strawberry asalkan kau mau memaafkan ku, bagaimana?"ujar Donghae dengan menampilkan jurus puppy eyesnya –yg biasanya berhasil untuk meluluhkan HyukJae- yg menurut HyukJae menjijikan .

"baiklah," dengan senyum tipis HyukJae akhirnya mengalah toh lumayan kan dia tak perlu membeli persediaan susu strawberry untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"kau akan lebih manis jika tersenyum lebih lebar," dengan santainya Donghae mencubit pipi HyukJae.

Sedangkan HyukJae merasa kan bahwa pipinya memanas mendengar apa yg tadi Donghae katakan, HyukJae yakin wajahnya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

"sekarang katakan untuk apa kau mengajak ku kemari?" tanya HyukJae ketika dirinya sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"hehehehehe aku ingin mengajak mu jalan- jalan,"

Salah satu alis HyukJae terangkat kala mendengar kalimat yg Donghae sebutkan tadi.

"apa maksud mu jalan-jalan berarti mencari tambahan untuk koleksi ikan nemo mu?"

Jangan pikir bahwa apa yg HyukJae katakan adalah sebuah lelucon, karna pada kenyataan nya walaupun Donghae adalah namja yg tampan dan terlihat cool dia sebenarnya dalah anak berusia 5tahun yg terperangkap dalam tubuh namja berumur 18 tahun.

Dengan imut –yg menurut HyukJae malah mengerikan- Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia protes dengan apa yg HyukJae katakan barusan.

"errrr berhenti mepoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Hae-ya,"

.::JEWEL::.

"taman bermain?" HyukJae menatap tidak pecaya namja yg berada disamping nya.

Ternyata sifat kekanakn Donghae sudah dikelewat batas, bagaiman mungkin namja seperti mereka yg sudah beranjak 18 tahun pergi ketaman bermain?! Kecuali kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Hell, HyukJae dan Donghae bukan lah sepasang kekasih mereka berdua bahkan sama- sama namja.

Ya walaupun HyukJae menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintai Donghae tapi tetap saja, mereka bukan lah sepasang kekasih.

"memang nya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan kita bermain disini,"

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Apa kau tak punya tempat lain yg dituju selain ini? Kita sudah dewasa Hae," Hyukjae malu juga jika dia harus berada disini, belum lagi banyak orang memperhatikan mereka.

"sudahlah jangan kau pedulikan tatapan mereka,"

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran HyukJae, Donghae pun akhirnya menarik lengan HyukJae dengan lembut dan mengajaknya untuk memulai petualangan(?) mereka ditaman bermain ini.

"apa mereka sedang berkencan?" seorang yeoja bertanya kepada teman nya yg berada disampingnya ketika melihat Donghae menarik lengan HyukJae.

"kurasa begitu,"

"kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Oh baiklah kita lupakan dua yeoja yg sepertinya fujoshi itu.

"sebaiknya wahana apa yg kita naiki terlebih dahulu?" tanya Donghae, kepalanya menoleh kebelang saat HyukJae tak juga menjawab pertanyaan nya.

Yg dilihat Donghae adalah HyukJae yg sedang menunduk entah karena apa, tak tau kah dirimu ikan bahwa uri Hyukkie tengah blushing karena kau gandeng sedari tadi?!

"Hyukkie..." Donghae memanggil HyukJae pelan sembari menepuk bahu HyukJae

"a-aah ne?" HyukJae terlihat gugup, bahkan dipipinya masih jelas ada rona merah yg sangat ketara.

"apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajah mu merah?" ketara sekali jika namja tampan ini sangat mengkhawatirkan HyukJae ,

Salah satu tangan nya yg bebas ia gunakan untukmengecek suhu tubuh HyukJae dengan cara menempelkan tangannya itu ke pipi HyukJae. Dan hal itu malah membuat rona merah dipipi HyukJae semakin ketara.

"apa kita pulang saja? Pipi mu panas hyukkie,"

"ah jangan aku tidak apa-apa kok," HyukJae memberikan senyum manis nya meyakin kan Donghae bahwa iya memang baik-baik saja, walaupun tak bisa Hyukjae pungkiri jika hatinya tak baik- baik saja.

"kau yakin?" Donghae menatap HyukJae khawatir (lagi)

HyukJae hanya mengangguk imut sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah, jadi menurut mu wahana mana yg harus kita naiki terlebih dahulu?"

"terserah kau saja," HyukJae tersenyum manis (lagi) kepada Donghae.

"baiklah,"

Dan lagi Donghae menggenggam tangan HyukJae dan menariknya pelan seakan takut jika tangan yg digenggamya ini akan patah bila ditarik terlalu keras, sementara HyukJae? Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan juga ingin menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

.::JEWEL::.

"kau lelah hyukkie?"

Donghae menatap HyukJae dengan mata teduhnya dengn lembut, sedangkan sosok yg ditatap Donghae salah tingkah sendiri dengan wajah - yg entah untuk kebarapa kalinya hari ini- merona.

"ani," HyukJae menjawab disertai dengan gelengan imutnya yg membuat siapa pun yg melihat nya pasti ingin memakannya.

"Hyukkie..."

"ne?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

Donghae berubah serius itu terlihat dari sorot mata dan juga mimik wajahnya dan Hyukjae pun menyadari hal itu.

"saranghae,"ucap Donghae, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusannya begitu pula dengan sorot matanya, yg memancarkan ketulusan tanpa ada kebohongan sedikit pun.

Sedangkan Hyukjae? Dia mematung dengan mata g terbelalak dan mulut yg sedikit terbuka, oh dan dengar lah dibelakang mereka terdapat banyak yeoja yg menjerit, kalian pasti tau siapa mereka xD

"kau tidak bercanda kan Hae?" HyukJae bertanya dengan suara yg kecil tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Donghae.

" apa wajah dan mataku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bercanda Hyukkie?" Donghae berbicara dengan suara yg lembut.

Digenggamnya jemari-jemari Hyukjae dan ditatapnya mata bulat nan bening itu dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"aku tak meminta mu untuk menerima ku, aku hanya ingin kau tau betapa aku sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie. Aku tau kita sama- sama namja tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tak bisa menghentikan jantungku yg selalu berdetak dengan cepat setiap dekat dengan mu, kepala ku pun hanya penuh terisi oleh bayangan dirimu seorang,"

HyukJe hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Donghae, hingga dirinya tak sadar jika matanya telah basah akan air mata. Hingga membuat Donghae panik karna tak menduga bahwa respon HyukJae adalah menangis.

"Hyukkie... kenapa kau malah menagis? Apa aku salah bicara? Demi Tuhan Lee HyukJae ada apa dengan mu?!"

"yak! Hiks.. Pabbo! Hiks... Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang hiks..." HyukJae berbicara disela isak tangis nya sembari memukul- mukul dada Donghae, dan sekarang giliran Donghae lah yg terdiam .

"apa artinya itu kau menerimaku?" ucap Donghae setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya

"...Hiks... tentu saja pabbo!" ucap HyukJae, dan tanpa aba-aba HyukJae langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Donghae.

.::JEWEL::.

"Gomawo hyukkie.." ucap Donghae.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Donghae, lebih tepatnya kamar tidur Donghae. Kedua nya tengah berbaring bersebelahan, dengan posisi saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"untuk apa?" HyukJae mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya imut, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae berterima kasih kepadanya memang apa yg telah dilakukannya?

"untuk mencintaiku dan untuk menunggu namja babbo ini," Donghae tersenyum dengan tulusnya , hari ini dia sedang merasa sangat bahagia, belahan jiwa nya sekarang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

"ah iya!" Donghae bangun dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat HyukJae menatapnay bingung.

"Hyukkie, tutup mata mu."

"untuk apa Hae-ya?"

"tutup saja matamu,"

HyukJae menurut, dia memejam kan matanya. Tak lama menutup matanya HyukJae merasa ada sesuatu yg dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya, dia jadi penasaaran sebenarnya apa yg Donghae lakukan?

"selesai,"

"eh?"

HyukJae mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat sebuah kalung bertengger(?) dengan manisnya dilehernya.

"ini untuk ku Hae?" wajahnya menoleh kebelakang meminta penjelasan dari Donghae

"tentu saja untukmu chagi,"

"tapi disini ditulis 'JEWEL'"

HyukJae menatap Donghae dengan bingung, namanya kan Hyukjae bukan Jewel.

"karna kau seperti permata bagi ku, kau sangat berharga layaknya permata hyukkie," Donghae menatap HyukJae dengan lembut menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta nya melalui tatapannya itu.

"gomawo Hae-ya, jeongmal gomawo."

HyukJae tak menyangka bahwa dirinya begitu berharga bagi Donghae, dengan seperti ini dia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat dicintai...

CUP~~~

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan hanya sebuah kecupan manis...

A/N : anyeong *bow* ._.v perkenalkan saya JiHyuk anak –yg entah keberapa- dari HaeHyuk, saya masih baru dalam dunia per author-an (?) jadi mohon bimbingannya ^_^ saya tau ini sangat jelek saya cuman berusaha meramaikan dunia ffn dengan fict-fict HaeHyuk yg sudh hampir punah.

Dan terima kasih bagi yg sudah mau membaca fict pertama abal saya, saya tau itu sangat pendek /-\ itu sebenernya cuman coba-coba , eh ternyata direspon kkkk~~ untuk chap 2 nya masih dalam proses. Jeongmal gomawoyo *bow* anyeong (^_^)/


End file.
